


Intoxication to Dreams

by Lululeigh



Series: Death Parade Drabbles [4]
Category: Death Parade (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naked Cuddling, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bestowed whispers abound<br/>wisping against softness;<br/>an alluvium flows in abated<br/>breaths, crashing into dreams<br/>awaiting uttered sighs;<br/>aching to taste prurience rage<br/>as tongue besieges pout<br/>of want, awakening soul;<br/>melding into silky fragility<br/>gliding across masculinities<br/>plain, caressing in tender<br/>fingertip forages as I'm<br/>consumed within his essence...uncoiled"<br/>-Debra A Baugh; Uncoiled</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxication to Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble number four for the Death Parade prompts that I have had submitted to me! I'm still taking prompts by the way if you want to request something!  
> For this drabble, the prompt was:  
> "Onna always seems to be the one in control during sex, how about Decim taking the reins for once? :) please and thank you!"  
> Enjoy! And keep in mind, this was written around when episode 8 came out (I believe, I cannot quite remember!)

The intoxicating feel of her lips pressed against his in a passionate kiss. Her warm fingertips pressing on his chest as she carefully unbuttoned his white dress shirt, the touch electrifying to him. His gentle caresses as he slowly brought her down to the bed, hovering just over the petite figure that was his assistant, sprawled out so beautifully underneath his body. These events continued to repeat night after night, Decim becoming too full of fear to be in charge, allowing Onna to lead their private activities. However, this evening he remained lingering over her, refusing to break contact with those deep red wine coloured eyes until he spoke.

“I-I’ll do it tonight Onna. Just lay back and try to enjoy yourself as much as possible.”

“Are you sure Decim? I really don’t mind if you are uncomfortable.”

His white hair moved around as he shook his head no, leaning in to place a kiss on those lustful lips for reassurance. Before pulling away completely he dipped in to whisper something in her ear, a bright shade of red painting her face from ear to ear. Decim could only smile, just the tiniest bit, kissing her ear and then continuing to do so down the side of her neck. Here he smelled, although light, the perfume she always wore, letting his senses soak in the desirable scent for a moment. Onna could only bite her bottom lip, waiting patiently to see where he would torture her next with his captivating kiss.

\-----

“-Mm… A-ah! D-Decim, p-please,”

The bartender looked up from where he hovered over top of her, letting the hot pink flesh of her breast slip out of his mouth, covered in his saliva, his other hand moving lazily from her other breast to rest on her hip. How beautiful the black haired woman was, causing his heart to beat ever so faster with her quiet moans and gentle pulls of his hair as he fondled her chest. His cheeks were alight with a red hue just like hers, though she appeared much more flustered than he did, her body warm all over as he caressed every part of her.

“Please? Is there something you’d rather me do?”

“…L-lower, y-you know…”

The woman hid shyly behind her hands, speaking barely above a whisper as she blushed even more, shifting slightly below him in an attempt to make herself more comfortable. Decim took the hint very well, knowing exactly what she wanted done without needing an explanation, covering his index finger in saliva before slipping it between her spread legs and stroking her there in her most sensitive of places. She let out a tiny whine, pressing against his warm hand and being rather impatient about the whole situation. Decim could only laugh quietly under his breath, kissing up the length of her body and to her lips, trapping her in a passionate kiss as he gave more attention where she desired.

\-----

“D-Decim! D-don’t-”

“I won’t Onna. Are you sure you wa-”

“Yes, p-please!”

The woman he felt so fondly for shivered and shook underneath him, alternating between leaving bright red scratches on his shoulders and pulling on his soft white, now quite messy, hair, uttering sensual noises and words to him. These sounds she made were only ever heard by his ears, her hips only ever being held in this way by his hands, her body solely touched in such places by him and him alone. The thought made his chest swell, holding her just the tiniest bit closer to him, minding his movements as he sped up, coming closer to the end with every passing second. He bit his tongue, containing his low groans and grunts that would have escaped his throat, only wanting to hear her beautiful sounds of pleasure. Her grip tightened not only on his hair, cries becoming louder as he felt himself that the end was very near, kissing her wherever his lips could reach.

“D-Decim!”

“O-Onna!”

\-----

The pair lay cuddled in bed for quite some time afterwards, the black haired woman snuggled in the white haired bartender’s hold, pressing up against his chest with the blankets spread out on top of them. Decim stroked the women’s hair, watching her intently as she appeared to be sleeping, eyes closed and the serenest expression upon her face as her chest rose and fell gently. He smiles, wanting to remain in these tranquil and precious moments for the rest of eternity. Sighing at the impossibility of the thought, he adjusts his position slightly, laying down completely beside her and bringing the covers in, tucking them tight around the two of them. Decim leans in to kiss her forehead, whispering something in her ear that hopefully she would hear, settling in against the pillow after for a night’s well rest.

_“I love you, my dear Onna. Please do have the sweetest dreams.”_


End file.
